2P! Montreal
2P! Montreal is the opposite of Montreal and she is commonly addressed as Garbage by Alfred and Anais by her friends. (This article is still under contruction. Please do not redistribute and/or edit without permission!) Appearence She has long violet purple hair with crimson red tips. Her eyes are blood shot red. She also has multiple scars on her face in which 2P! America caused with his bat. Her normal outfit is a black and gold sleeveless half jacket with a black and gold half shirt on underneight. She wears black skinny leg jeans with black combat boots. She also has on black gloves and bandages on her right arm. You can totally see her combat boots in this picture but she normally goes barefoot because she is a feral black person. (Oh my god, is that a base?)(omg. I had to ask if it was a base so I could seem cool even though it's obviously a base. :) ) Personality 2P! Montreal is a sociopath and a slightly psychopathic alcoholic who swears too much, eats too much, and isn't particularly interesting or talented. I don't know what sociopath means even though I have Google and wouldn't use the word if I didn't know what it meant. She doesn't have a personality aside from being a murderer, because she's unoriginal and also I seem to didn't care to read that the creator of this article said that it was still under construction but I am a troll and this is what I do so let's move on, shall we ? Her weapon of choice is a large Pick axe. She is a trashy fighter, who often aims to kill her opponent, but never suceeds. She kills so much because hey, that's the only thing 2p's ever do, right? Right but let's also mention , as I did above, that I am a troll and I am nitpicky because I am a fan of 2p! Hetalia and this of really hurts my feels. She wants to be loved by Alfred who she truely loves from the bottom of her heart. She is willing to take his abuse because he has moments when he genuinely shows his affection towards her. It's very difficult to make friends with her considering she's always on her guard due to Canada, France, Italy, and America always testing her and protecting her. This is why she's a mary-sue, and a crappy OC. Stop. Because I've just seen this one and decided for my self that this is a crappy oc despite being one of the only 2p ocs on this site. Not to mention that there are way more crappier ocs on this site but once again this is what I do. Relationships Alfred F. Jones (2P! America) - Their relationship is described as being a combination between Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Ike and Tina Turner, and Bonnie and Clyde. They constantly fight, considering that 2P! America is overly jealous and overly protective. He always addresses her as My little Garbage. '' Matthew Williams (2P! Canada)- 2P! Montreal's brother. They have a strong relationship considering that they always kill together. At first, he didn't like the fact that she harmed everything she touched, however, when she accidently stabbed him, it changed. Because hey, that's how opinions work. You do something someone doesn't like? Do it to them. They'll start liking it. 2P! Montreal and 2P! Canada speak more French to each other than they do English. Arthur Kirkland (2P! England/UK/Britian)- 2P! Montreal loves 2P! England and calls him ''Sunshine(Or any variation of it) or Amoureux ('Sweetheart' in French). Arthur designs majority of the clothes that she wears, he constantly has to stay on her about wearing shoes considering that the only time she wears them is when someone forces her or if it is a new outfit that Arthur designed.The only thing that 2P Montreal doesn't like is the fact that he always tries to get 2P! America to eat his poisonous cupcakes, because of course it's totally legal for family members to try and kill each other in this world. Feliciano Vargas (2P! Italy Veneziano) - 2P! Montreal's homocidial love. 2P! Italy is described as being her second love. Even though 2P! America always suspects that they are doing something behind his back, 2P Italy doesn't care and he often defends her from 2P! America. Gilbert Beilsmich (2P! Prussia)- 2P! Montreal's best friend. They have been friends for a long time and they are complete opposites. While 2P Prussia is always depressed and barely says anything possitive about himself and anything, 2P! Montreal is homocidal and always tries to get him to go out with her. They tell each other everything. In fact, they're such good friends she spells his name wrong. 2P Montreal #2.png|The scars on her face are from 2P! America. 2P America & 2P Montreal.png| 2P! Montreal and 2P! America share a sweet moment when 2P! America is calm. Trivia *2P! Montreal is very commanding over 2P! Prussia considering that he is depressed all the time. *2P! America and 2P! Montreal love each other very much even though they have never said it. Category:Female Characters Category:2P! Female Characters Category:Canada